Today's computing environment lacks the capability to provide advertisement (e.g., sales offers) to customers over the Internet that take into account of rich context information related to both the customers and the sales representatives. For example, there is a lack of computing infrastructure that facilitates live, targeted communication between a potential customer and a sales representative over the Internet that leads to an interactive conversation thereafter. Without such a capability, an enterprise is at a loss in terms of understanding and meeting its customer's needs in a timely fashion (e.g., in real time or in near real time). Even though banner-based marketing and advertisement over webpages are known, these banners are often static, non-interactive, and primarily rooted in theory-based assumptions that have limited capability to track real customer interests, which ultimately diminishes sales opportunities.